Dilma Gómez
Colombia |estado = Activa }} thumb|right|224 px thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE DILMA GOMEZ COMO ANNE Dilma Gómez es una actriz de doblaje colombiana. Nació el 27 de Mayo en Bogotá, Colombia. Es conocida por haber dado su voz a personajes como Bridget Verdant en Mew Mew Power, Chiyoko Wato en Black Jack, Jinx en G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 , Ichiko Nakazaki en Ryukendo, Roya en Kiba, entre otros. Ha doblado actrices como Neve Campbell, Kourtney Kardashian, Andie MacDowell, Carla Gugino y Winona Ryder. Brigdet_Verdant.gif|Brigdet Verdant en Mew Mew Power, una de sus personajes mas conocidos Wato.jpg|Chiyoko Wato en Black Jack Roya-kiba-2.82.jpg|Roya en Kiba Filmografía Películas AnnaLynne McCord *Sadie en Engañada (2013) *Anya en Blood Out (2011) Robyn Lively *Carolyne en A Deadly Obsession (2012) *Macaire Leemaster en El guardián de mi hermano (2013) Otras: *Jasmine (Kate Miner) en Street (2015) *Bridget (Mary Lynn Rajskub) en Seguridad no garantizada (2012) *Judy (Lili Taylor) en Hasta el hueso *J.K. Rowling (Poppy Montgomery) en Magic Beyonds Words: La historia de J.K. Rowling *Lisa Wyrick (Abigail Spencer) en The Haunting in Connecticut 2: Ghosts of Georgia *Ava (Gina Carano) en Rescate al límite *Natasha (Anya Avaeva) en Traición *Diana Doyle (Elizabeth Banks) en Pequeños accidentes *Violet (Bojana Novakovic) en Decisión al límite *Madge (Parker Posey) en Grace de Mónaco *Vera (Jenna Fischer) en Besame *Mary Lou (Annie Parisse) en Uno por el dinero *Veronica (Carla Gugino) en La apuesta perfecta *Lois Wilson (Winona Ryder) en Cuando el amor no es suficiente *Leslie Green (Jennifer Morrison) en Triángulo de cuatro *Angie Gennaro (Michelle Monaghan) en Desapareció una noche *Arianna Braxton (Jordan Ladd) en Asesinato en el piso 13 *Jennifer (Elisha Cuthbert) en El sótano *Le Anne (Kim Dickens) en Reviving Ophelia *Edie Cohen (Debra Messing) en Todo sobre las mujeres *Shannon (Claire Forlani) en Hooligans *Yoshi (Stephanie Jacobsen) en La tumba del diablo *Melinda (Clea DuVall) en And Baby Will Fall *Sarah (Naomie Harris) en August *Ruby Bates (Francie Swift) en Caído del cielo *Karissa (Michelle DeFraites) en The Pregnancy Pact *Janice Bailor (Laura Bell Bundy) en To The Mat *Mary Winkler (Rose McGowan) en La mujer del pastor *Lucy (Mira Sorvino) en Union Square *Sam (Jennifer Carpenter) en Batalla en Seattle *Ramona (Taryn Manning) en Zombie Apocalypse *Ellen Brody (Kari Wuhrer) en Sharknado 2: El segundo *Helen (Demi Moore) en Los secretos de Harry (redoblaje) *Brooke (Christine Evangelista) en The Good Guy *Jade / Megan (Haylie Duff) en Home Invasion *Denise en Recetas para el amor *Chelsea en Dorfman Enamorada *Giselle en De bodas y mentiras *Lan en La dulzura de la vida *Chang Xiaowen en La espada del dragón *Emma Miller en El idioma de un corazón roto *Lisa (Lindsay Caroline Robba) en El juego de la muerte *Angella Roth en Hit and Run *Rossana en Ojos de dragón *Skylar Reid en Shattered Silence *Alexa Simmons en Girl Fight *Kim Evans en La era de los dinosaurios *Cathy en Justicia verdadera: Guerra en las calles *Anna en El mensajero (2012) *Roxanne en Rito de iniciación *Vilma Covington en Have a Little Faith *Karen Baker en Punto de ruptura *Brogen en Acorralado *Myra en Soldado de la noche *Maria en Super Hybrid *Babs Jensen en Sharknado 3 *Michelle "Red" Miller en Hooligans 2 *Carla en Cómo hacer el amor a una mujer *Andrea en Todos los caminos conducen a casa *Teresa Reed en Si hubiera sabido que era un genio *Nancy Lazarus en Front of the Class *Anna en La habitación de enfrente *Naoko Kawamata en The Grudge 3 *Julie en Al borde del jardín *Sonia en The Other Woman *Priscilla en El cantante *Annie en Halloween *Kat en La última caída *Kayla en La primera vez de Mini *Mama de Marco en Cuidado con las niñeras *Marie en El triángulo *Pamela en Polar Storm *Amalie en Riverworld *Janice en El plan de Susan *Nikita Wells en The Keeper *Brynn en Un destino compartido *Jeanne en La vida en rosa *Penélope en Odiseo y la isla de la niebla *Malika en The Hoax *Anne en El bien *Olga en Modigliani *Edda Lou Hattinger en Inocencia carnal *Yancey en Amenaza en el mar *Emily en La hermandad *Cynthia en Mi vida no es mía *Sabrina en Cachorros al rescate *Reportera de noticias en La llave del poder *Emily Chang en Crimen encubierto (doblaje colombiano) *Reportera Jane en Megapiraña *Voces adicionales en Latidos de Nueva York *Voces adicionales en Velocidad sin limites *Voces adicionales en Legendary Amazons *Voces adicionales en Sacrificio *Voces adicionales en Sombras y mentiras *Voces adicionales en Malentendido (doblaje colombiano) *Voces adicionales en Justicia verdadera: Venganza oscura *Voces adicionales en Araña malvada *Voces adicionales en Sharknado: Tornado de tiburones *Voces adicionales en Pinocho Anime *Citron en Basquash! *Wato en Black Jack *Bridget Verdant en Mew Mew Power *Aoi Arisugawa en Web Diver *Yamira en Simba, el rey león *Roya en Kiba *Kiki (2° Voz) en Kid Músculo *Lica en Idaten Jump *Jahara en Tai Chi Chasers Series animadas *Presy en Teatro de fábulas *Jinx en G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *Doctora Doctora en El show secreto *Topaz Trollhopper en Trollz *Zoey en Caballos encantados *Duddy en Cubitos *Isabelle en Finley el bombero *Manzanita (2° Voz) / Naranjita (2° Voz) en Rosita Fresita *Margaux en Sabrina: secretos de la brujita *Abuela de Mel en Los defensores Di Gata *Uno en Los super números *Mamá de Mina en Lou! *Julie en Cuatro ojos *Mamá de Tip en Tip, El Ratón *Señorita Rizos en El autobús magico vuelve a despegar *Reina Épica / Cisne en Mi caballero y yo Series de televisión Kourtney Karshadian *Ella misma en Keeping Up with the Kardashians *Ella misma en I Am Cait *Ella misma en Dash Dolls *Ella misma en Kourtney and Khloe Take Miami *Ella misma en Kourtney and Kim Take New York *Ella misma en Khloé & Lamar *Ella misma en Kourtney and Kim Take Miami *Ella misma en Kourtney and Khloé Take The Hamptons Otros *Maureen Bowers en Painkiller Jane *Ashley Stanton en Heartland *Ichiko Nakazaki en Ryukendo *Lottie en La casita de Seemore *Nataly en Buscados *Sue en Face off (2 temporada) *Ashley en Sanctuary *Schmuzzie en El show al revés *Sabrina Lloyd en Endurance *Alexis en Best Ink (1ra. temp) *Parker en Leverage (5ta. temp) *Ashley Mary Nuñes en Robot Combat League *Kourtney Kardashian en Keeping Up with the Kardashians *Voces adicionales en Asesinato en primer grado *Voces adicionales en American Housewife *Olivia Baker en 13 Reasons Why *Voces adicionales en El socio Miniseries *Maud Brewster (Neve Campbell) en Lobo de mar Documentales *Narradora en Narcobling Colombia *Narradora en Narcobling México *Voces diversas en Como el sexo cambio al mundo *Voces adicionales en No tan obvio Películas animadas Tabitha St. Germain *Beth en Aventura en el Hotel Pocket Plaza (2005) *Beth en PollyWorld (2006) Otros *Naranjita en Rosita Fresita: Dulces sueños *Mami en Ovejas y lobos Videojuegos World of Warcraft *Sylvanas Brisavelozhttp://es.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Sylvanas_Windrunner *Lorna Crowley StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty *Jessica Hall Testimoniales *Aida Memisevic en Belleza al instante Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Centauro Comunicaciones *Provideo S.A. *VC Medios Enlaces externos * Talento Internacional Colombia * Anime News Network Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Colombia